1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a data processing apparatus and a power consumption amount management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the reduction of a power consumption amount when a data processing apparatus such as a printer and multifunction peripheral is used is demanded to reduce the amount of emission of greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide. Thus, enabling a user to recognize a power consumption amount when a device is used is demanded. It is also necessary to measure a power consumption amount in jobs such as printing and copying executed by each user with high precision and to present the measurement result to the user to promote user's behavior to reduce a power consumption amount.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-335026 discusses a technology that sends out data on a power consumption amount measured by each copying machine in response to a request of a management apparatus in a system in which a plurality of copying machines (data processing apparatuses) capable of measuring power consumption and the management apparatus are connected to a network. According to the technology, the management apparatus may grasp, for example, the history of a power consumption amount of each copying machine for each month in a centralized manner. Further, the copying machine determines, at regular intervals, whether job processing is being performed and a power consumption amount of the copying machine for each job may be calculated and measured with high precision by integrating the measured power consumption amount as a power consumption amount for each job.
However, if the data processing apparatus determines, at regular intervals, whether a job is being executed, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-335026, the operation rate of the data processing apparatus increases, making the processing time of other processing performed by the data processing apparatus longer. Thus, the reduction of a power consumption amount of the data processing apparatus may be prevented.